1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable electronic device, particular to a portable electronic device capable of integrating devices with different expanded functions to be engaged or released into a single latch device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advance of technology, portable electronic devices such as tablet or notebook computers have been widely used, wherein tablet computers are light, compact and easy to operate, which make them the fast growing portable electronic devices. However, since a tablet computer is lightweight and uses a touch screen as its major input device, such tablet computer is usually not equipped with a keyboard, which may cause inconvenience for users who are used to keyboard input. Although there are a variety of commercially available expandable keyboard docks that can be connected to the tablet computer, they are usually designed to be separated with the tablet computer and combined with an external device when needed and are not easy to carry.
In addition, for the use of tablet computer that can stand in a certain angle on a table plane, the tablet computer is usually designed and provided with a keyboard dock connected with the tablet computer by a fixed inclined angle, or provided with a support stand in the back side of the tablet computer to be rotated out when necessary to support the tablet computer. As to the existing technology, it has now appeared that a tablet computer is simultaneously provided with two expanded devices including a keyboard module and a support bracket. For example, in Taiwan Patent No. TW M256963, the disassembly of a keyboard module in a tablet computer is controlled using a buckling element, and a support bracket is pivotally connected to two sides of the tablet computer directly. To use the keyboard capability, the buckling element needs to be driven to make the keyboard module depart from the tablet computer. To obliquely erect the tablet computer, a holder needs to be manually pulled out to be used as a stand. This design not only makes the keyboard module and the holder operate independently such that the functions cannot be integrated, and the holder is not provided with an appropriate securing structure and easy to be accidentally pulled to open, which needs to be improved.